I Drag Behind
by Summercolors
Summary: Spoiler Alert: Must read book two before reading this fanfic. It takes place right after the series of events in book 2. kypnXharuhi


.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E. I Drag Behind. .x. .X. .x.

.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R. Nekonohi .x. .X. .x.

.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G. Drag- Paceblo .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M. Haruhi Suzumiya .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y. Spoiler Alert: Must read book two before reading this fanfic. It takes place right after the series of events in book 2. x.X.x

.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.I.N.G. KyonXMikuru, KyonXHaruhi, KyonXYuki (not so much of the second two in the chapter) .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. A.U.T.H.O.R.S. .N.O.T.E.x.X.x. I promise the next chapter will be longer, I'm just so tired right now, and I really wanted to put some new stuff up tonight. I'll up date my Kamichama Karin fanfic tomorrow.

The way that he looked at her now was shocking, even to himself, and had been ever since that moment. In his mind, Kyon had been replaying the scene over and over again. Her soft lips, againt his. The way she felt in his arm, if only for a minute. The way her mouth tasted, sweet and satisfying. Kyon shook his head, and softly sweared. Boys like him should be crushing over and picture girls like Asahina, cute, small, and with a nice body, not that Suzumiya didn't have one. Kyon shook his head again and sighed. There he went again, thinking about, comparing every girl to her in his mind. Kyon pulled out a peice of paper and began to scribble, waiting for class to end.

"Okay class, i was questions 1-20 on page 57 tomorrow." , his lasted period teacher said quickly as the bell rand and students started to rush out of the classroom to go home or to go to club meetings. Many students went to normal clubs, like sports and artistic clubs, while Kyon started dragging his feet towards the SOS brigade. Finally, Kyon reached the club room, after a couple minutes, in which seemed like forever. Kyon stopped and paused before walking into the room to make sure a protesting half naked Asahina wasn't in there. There had already been to many times were he had walked into, only for her screams to grow. Silence. That was odd to Kyon, since his fellow club members tend to be loud and outgoing. Nothing could stop the SOS, with a leader like Haruhi. Kyon decided it was safe and twist the door knob and pushed in. At first Kyon thought no one was in the room, until he spotted Suzumiya Chan sitting in the chair by the computer. She was clicking away on the computer, so focused on it, that she didn't even notice him walk into the room. To him, she looked so goddamn perfect like that. After a minute, Haruhi still didn't look up, so kyon coughed once. And twice. Eventually her gaze slowly drifted up, like she didn't want to looked away from the screen. When she saw it was just Kyon her gaze dropped back to the screen

.

"Everyone else went home. I decided not to have a club meeting today. I'm not so much in the mood for it." She said slowly, letting the words slide into Kyon's mind. "You can just go home, I guess.". Kyon walked towards Suzumiya, pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. Her eyes never left the computer.

"I said you can go home. We're not having a meeting today." Haruhi began to type faster, randomly searching the web.

"I have nothing better to do. My house is boring, while your much more interesting." Suzumiya just laughed. "What? It's true" Kyon said, with a smile.

"Whatever, I'm no where close to being as interesting as aliens, time travelers, and espers. Now, they're something special." Haruhi pulled a band off her wrist and began to put her hair up, to move it away from her face so she could read the screen better. For a while, it was pretty silent. Kyon couldn't think of anything to talk about, and Haruhi just plain out didn't try to start a conversation. Kyons gazed passed over the room, stopping on the computer screen. Haruhi was looking at a cosplay site with police uniforms and a skimpy firewomen one.

"Well, it looks like Asahina and you are going to have fun Monday, after this weekend" He said with a laugh,

"Which one do you think would look better one her? I think the firefighter one would go great with her hair." Haruhi said, but then changed her expression. "Nevermind, don't answer it .I don't want to know your perverted answer." After that comment, two things came to Kyon's mind. 1. The firefighter outfit, definitely. And 2. I'm the perverted one? Look at what your doing.

Deciding that he soon needed to get home, Kyon sat up and walked towards the door, but paused before leaving the room.

"By the way, your hair looks a lot better up." Kyon said, with out turning around and waked out of the room.


End file.
